Daisuke
by Mizuki2001
Summary: Mi nombre es Mizuki soy una chica de 11 de cabellos cafes obcuros tez nivea ojos chocolates mis mejores amigas Akira chica de 12 años de cabellos negros tez algo tostada y ojos negros a ella la considero como mi hermana mayor y Miyuki una chica de tez palida ojos azules y cabellos rubios eya es mi hermana gemela
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1

Mi nombre es Mizuki soy una chica de 11 de cabellos cafes obcuros tez nivea ojos chocolates mis mejores amigas Akira chica de 12 años de cabellos negros tez algo tostada y ojos negros a ella la considero como mi hermana mayor y Miyuki una chica de tez palida ojos azules y cabellos rubios eya es mi hermana gemela por asi se el director me ha mandado llamar en plena clase la verdad es que estoy algo asustada pues creo que estoy en problemas.

Director:buenos dias señorita Mizuki

Mizuki:buenos dias señor director ¿Porque se me ha mandado llamar? acaso estoy en problemas

Director:no todo lo contrario gracias a sus buenas calificaciones a optenido una beca para ir a estudiar a Tokio Japon

Mizuki: Esa noticia fue la mejor que he recibido pero aun asi no puedo aceptar

Director:¿porque si es por los gastos usted no tendra que pagar nada?

Mizuki:lo siento pero aun asi no puedo aceptar

Director:pienselo bien y al final del dia me da su respuesta

Sali de la oficina del director para ir directo al salon en donde me la pase toda la clase pensando en la propuesta del director y en el recreo mis amigas al verme que actuaba distante se dispusieron a preguntarme que me pasaba y yo solo conteste que nada aunque sabia que era un intento imposible porque de alguna u otra forma me sacarian la verdad y si eso hicieron pero lo que no me esperaba era recibir un gran golpe en mi cabeza por parte de miyuki quien me dijo que era una idiota por desperdiciar una gran oportunidad mientras que akira me dijo que no importaba lo que elijiera que ella lo aceptaria.

POV MIYUKI

Solo espero mi amiga casi hermana no sea tonta, y acepte la beca, aún que no le acompañemos es una gran oportunidad para ella y no siempre ay tantas oportunidades tan tentadoras como esa, estaba absorta en mi pensar, hasta que oí unos gritos de la dirección del director, mi cuerpo reacciona inmediatamente y corto a lo que mis piernas me dan, al llegar a la dirección veo a Mizuki feliz y gritando como loca, pero veo al director algo estresado, así que le doy un jalón a Mizuki, para salir de la dirección, una vez afuera, me dijo que aceptaron que fuéramos Akira y yo con ella, así que entusiasta grite y la abraze, y salimos corriendo a la dirección de Akira que se encontraba solo en la biblioteca claro igual que siempre, al llegar casi hacemos que la pobre anciana Kaede nos saque de la librería por tanto alboroto, pero una vez afuera casi lloramos, nuestros sueños se harían realidad iríamos a estudiar a Tokio y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por los gastos la escuela cubriría todo sería lo mejor de todo, a pesar de yo tener 12 años me encantaba ser femenina y tal vez de vez en cuando parecía algo mayor, pero lo único incondicional era mi afecto a mis seres queridos y eso era algo que no cambiaba al pasar el tiempo, el tiempo en la escuela de paso volando, a las 2:30 estábamos ansiosas por salir y tomar el vuelo a Tokio, pero había algo que no contábamos, nuestras madres no sería tan fácil que nos dejaran ir a Tokio, en fin Akira Mizuki y yo caminamos a la salida de la escuela, ay estaba mi mama, mi amiga Mizuki, le contó al respecto de la beca y todo pero mama daba largas y largas, y no acedía a dejarme ir, así que me arme de valor y le dije: mama como esta oportunidad no habrá dos, déjame marchar es algo que yo deseo, déjame cumplir mis sueños... es lo que te pido(dije al borde de las lágrimas ahora falsas).

Mi madre a esta posición no se pudo negar así que, fuimos a casa y tome mis 5 maletas rosas con flores celestes y destellos plateados y dorados, y empece a empacar en una piyamas y panz, en otra payeras, en otra pantalones, en otra mis cosas personales y en la última mis objetos más preciados, después de un tiempo el reloj marcó las 6:30 y nos encaminamos al aeropuerto...

AKIRA POV .

Termine de empacar todo en mis maletas desde ropa hasta el ipod mi laptop y mis videojuegos y justo en el momento en que mi mama acepto me compro un celular fue muy difícil convencerla pero ella sabe qué mes mi sueño y mi papa fue aun mas difícil de convencer pero lo logre aunque un así estoy algo nerviosa , miyuki y mizuki han ya de estarme esperando en el aeropuerto mi mama me dio un abrazo y me despedí de ella también de mi tía y de la "pulga" que es mi primo llamado kaiji .

kaiji: cuídate y que te vaya bien sobretodo con tus animes y esas cosas porque les prestaras mas atención a eso que a la escuela verdad ? - me dijo el muy enano con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

akira: como molestas extrañare tus tonterías . - le dije sonriendo

akira : ya me tengo que ir pronto se irá mi vuelo los quiero y cuídense - les dije mientras me despedía con la mano.

lo cierto es que me siento rara en dejar por un tiempo el lugar donde nací pero esta oportunidad no se presentara dos veces .

Camine un poco más en el aeropuerto y ahí estaban mizuki y miyuki esperándome

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

POV AKIRA  
akira: mizuki , miyuki ya estoy aquí lista - dije con mi voz algo cortante  
mizuki: que te pasa ?  
akira : es que estoy ansiosa y nerviosa nunca e viajado y menos en avión - dije algo inquieta  
miyuki : no te preocupes estamos juntas además no da miedo viajar en avión .  
akira : bueno si tu lo dices supongo que no tengo que temer  
mizuki : ah ! el vuelo va a salir vámonos rápido - dijo mientras corría dejándonos atrás  
mizuki : hay hermana egoísta !  
akira : ya sabes cómo es vamos acelera el paso  
POV DE MIYUKI .  
Ah el avión igual que siempre akira esta como con cara de nervios y mizuki no para de hablarme que me estará diciendo? hay no se tengo sueño , espero que haiga chicos muy lindos pero tendré que ocultarlos de akira o me sermoneara otra vez e intentara meterme a un convento  
hay akira hermana amargada, pero es buena hermana se merece un buen compañero , de eso me encargo yo !  
MIZUKI POV .  
que cansancio espero llegar pronto por mis altas notas estamos aquí aunque akira también tiene buenas notas y es muy callada tiene de las mejores conductas aunque a veces sea amargada , y miyuki... bueno ah ! siempre es cumplida con trabajos su caligrafía es excelente y aunque no tiene la mejor conducta su manera de organizarse y rapidez también ayudaron .  
espero que la comida sepa bien ya que los rumores de la comida de avión no están tan bien que digamos .  
Ah! no pensé al un detalle , miyuki intentara hacerme femenina para atraer a chicos de Tokio como no lo pensé ! estoy condenada , espero que akira me salve de esto antes de que sea tarde !  
FIN DEL POV.  
más tarde mizuki , miyuki y akira tuvieron hambre así que ordenaron comida .  
akira: no se ve mal almenos los rumores no son ciertos . - dijo mientras comía su comida  
miyuki: mmm cierto está bien , supongo  
miyuki : me interesa más el postre - dijo miyuki desinteresada  
akira : espero que el postre no sea metafórico si sabes a que me refiero . - dijo akira con mirada acusadora y vigilante hacia miyuki .  
miyuki: hay que amargada mejor termina de comer y a dormir .  
más tarde cuando acabaron de comer se fueron a dormir imaginándose su sueño a tan solo unas horas...

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

MIYUKI POV  
Después del largo viaje llegamos a las puertas Shikon Institud, ese era el nombre de la más afamada escuela-colegio de Tokio, mis amigas y yo estábamos felices, vinos como se abrían las puertas de oro de aquella hermosa escuela-colegio, que estaba enfrente de la Tokio Sky Free, la escuela era hermosa su fachada era blanca, con cristales entre color acua y azul cielo con un poco de verde, con orillas de aluminio español, la puerta de vitral con una hermosa flor de Sakura, con contornos dorados, que resaltaba con la gran puerta dorada o de oro del principio, vi como un chico de cabellos negros azulados, ojos negros, piel albina, fracciones finas, alta estatura, buen porte, y de una playera azul marino, con unos shots blancos, y unos zapatos azul marino, era un chico guapísimo, mmm empezaba a gustarme la escuela, pero supongo el era como de tercero de secundaria, y yo iría en primero demonios esto era triste, el misterioso joven abrío las puerta del colegio Shikon, y nos dejo entrar al colegio.

?: buenoas tardes, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchia, y yo les daré el recorrido mientras se organizan para entrar a sus despectivas clases.(dijo serio).

Akari: gracias.

Mizuki: deberíamos apurarnos y salir a pasear a shoun jump, seguro ay buenos mangas!.

Miyuki: hai, etto, primero ay que organizarnos, y arreglar nuestras cosas, como soy algo desesperada, pues compre voletos para ir al concierto de vocalid de las 3 Alicias y Kagome Kagome, ¿qué opináis nos apuramos y vamos?

Akira: genial, conoceré a Gumi.

Mizuki: conoceré a Miku, es genial!

Miyuki: bueno chicas, calmaos el concierto es a las 12.

Mizuki: etto es algo tarde.

Sasuke U: no pueden salir a tales horas, el colegio lo prohibe ya que es un internado, no sean lloricas y mejor pongan atención, yo no les explicare de nuevo cada aula, además tu la rubia desabrida pon más atención y no distraigas a las otras dos.

Miyuki: baka, tengo nombre, y es MIYUKI, aprendértelo dobe!(dije molesta).

Y el solo dio una media sonrisa burlona que me molesto.

Después de eso caminamos por varios pasillos, y nos explico cada aula, acomodo y el nombre de cada maestro y alumno, apesar del pequeño Rose de palabras me seguía pareciendo lindo.

Mizuki pov

Miyuki no paraba de ver a ese tal Sasuke yo creo que se gustan pues los dos son igual de agresivos y a simple vista se nota que harian una linda pareja bueno esta escuela es increible es aun mejor que la que teniamos cuando viviamos Mexico,mientras Sasuke seguia hablando sin querer me tropeze con un chico de cabello plateado y ojos ambar quien tenia una mirada fria que causaba escalofrios ademas parecia muy carente de emociones me parecio que era un estudiante de tercero de secundaria por la simple razon de que tenia el uniforme diferente a nosostras pues tenia una corbata azul bueno por lo distraida que estaba recibi un buen sermon de Sasuke por no prestar atencion yo solo le hise caso omiso y segui caminando junto con Akira al terminar el recorrido me dispuse a ir al salon junto con mi amiga hermana Miyuki quien aun parecia estar embobada en Sasuke, en el salon de clases nos presento el profesor hanzo un chico de 18 años de tez nivea y cabello azul aunque me parecio muy joven para que fuera un maestro pues segun tengo entendido se nesesitan 4 años para ser maestro y yo dudo mucho que haiga empesado a los 14 años su carrera , ademas de que se nesesitan como unos cuantos años mas para ser maestro oficial mente se nesesitan 4128 horas que serian como 2 años sin contar los cursos y el certificado

CONTINUARA...


End file.
